Shrinking
You can reduce your size. Every rank reduces your size category by 1. You gain all the benefits and drawbacks of your new size. Extras * Alternate FX: If you have Shrinking, you can acquire Growth as an Alternate FX. * Atomic Size (Fixed +1): If you have Shrinking 20, you can shrink down past minuscule size to the atomic scale, allowing you to pass through solid objects by slipping between their atoms. You’re effectively immune to attacks at a higher scale, although the GM decides the effect of any given attack or hazard while you are at atomic size. * Growth Strike (Fixed +1): You can add the momentum of increasing size to your melee attacks, literally enlarging under an opponent’s jaw, for example. This gives you a +1 damage modifier per size category you enlarge until you reach your opponent’s size and only works on opponents larger than you are. So growing from minuscule to medium size as part of an attack does +5 damage. This damage is still capped by the game's power level. * Innate: This FX feat suits creatures and characters that are naturally smaller than medium-sized when applied to permanent Shrinking of the appropriate rank. * Microverse (Fixed +1): If you have Shrinking 5, you can shrink down past minuscule size, to the point where you cross a dimensional barrier and enter a “microverse” (which may or may not really exist at the subatomic level). Entering or leaving a microverse is a move action. In the microverse, you lose your Shrinking, but gain Growth equal to your Shrinking rank (and when you grow larger than awesome size, you leave the microverse and return to the normal universe where your powers return to normal). This extra is only available if the GM determines a microverse exists in the setting. * Normal Movement (+1/rank): You retain your normal movement speed when you shrink. Flaws * Full Power: You can only shrink down to minimum size for your rank and return to normal size, unable to assume any of the size categories in between. This extra does not apply to characters with 4 or fewer ranks of shrinking, as there is no significant disadvantage associated with it. * Permanent: Your Shrinking effect cannot be turned off and you are permanently “stuck” at your smallest size (for your Shrinking rank), so Permanent Shrinking 12 means you’re permanently diminutive (between six inches and a foot tall). You can have any power feats or modifiers associated with Shrinking, so long as they don’t depend on the ability to change your size (such as Growth Strike). Associated FX The following FX may be associated with Shrinking: * Gliding: Given their reduced weight at smaller sizes, shrinking characters may be able to glide along wind currents, acquiring ranks in Enhanced Movement. * Internal Attack: A shrinking character with the Atomic Size FX feat can potentially pass into another character, then enlarge, causing a damaging molecular disruption while ejecting from the target’s body. This is a touch range Penetrating Damage FX (since it bypasses Impervious Toughness) and usually requires one action to reach your target, unless you start out in close contact when you make the attack. * Enhanced Movement: Smaller characters with the Normal Strength extra may not only be able to leap their normal distance, but even greater distances, propelling their reduced weight with their proportionately greater strength. * Transmit: A particular trick of shrinking characters with the Atomic Size FX feat is to “ride” telephone transmissions through wires to their destination. This is a Teleport FX with the Medium (telephone wires) flaw. Although it technically requires the ability to shrink at the same time, the GM may allow it as an Alternate FX feat of Shrinking so long as the character starts and ends the trip at normal size, the “shrinking” in between being nothing more than a descriptor of the Teleport FX. If the character wants to enter or emerge from a transmission at less than full size, however, the Transmit power should be acquired separately. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Alteration FX